


into the water there

by lemonadetrees



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Multi, but also not quite either of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadetrees/pseuds/lemonadetrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a pit fighter.” She said it as a statement but the incredulity made it sound like a question.</p>
<p>Harvey barely kept himself from sneering defensively. “Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a world where knights exist to uphold the King's Law, lawyers came into being to defend the people (or at least the people that can afford them) from the unchecked power of the King's knights in the recently formalised Court of Law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the water there

Harvey had noticed the woman watching him all through his off-ring altercation with another fighter. He’d ignored her at the time because she was irrelevant to what he was doing, which was convincing the idiot he was supposed to be referring to as his colleague not to do something that was so ridiculous that as far as Harvey was concerned, the whole thing was beneath him.

But now he’s settled the dispute and the idiot had left and the woman was still watching him. He turned and watched her back. She was tall and good looking and very well dressed and Harvey was curious. Bored and curious. Harvey walked towards her. He stood in front of her, staring at her while she stared back, and waited for her to either speak, or walk away.

“You’re a pit fighter.” She said it as a statement but the incredulity made it sound like a question.

Harvey barely kept himself from sneering defensively. “Yeah.”

“But you’ve got smarts, you’ve got a brain in you. Why aren’t you a lawyer?” she paused before adding like an afterthought, “or a knight?”

For the life of him, Harvey couldn’t tell where the lady was going with this. “Because I don’t have the money to become a lawyer. And it’s not like I’ll ever be in a position to be sponsored by a knight.”

“Well why not?” the woman asked, like it wasn’t obvious. Which it was.

“Because I’m a _pit fighter_ ,” Harvey said incredulously.

“Hmm,” the woman replied. She was still looking at him, not appearing to have lost interest at all. In fact her gaze had changed now, sharpened, from curious to piercing. “What if I was to sponsor you?”

Harvey had started out this conversation with a rough idea of what was happening, but now he had no clue. “You’re not a knight.” He told her.

“No, I’m not,” she agreed, “I’m a lawyer.”

“Lawyers don’t _get_ sponsored.” Harvey said.

“There’s no law saying they can’t; and I would know if there was, because _;_ _I’m a lawyer_ ,” she reiterated. One eyebrow was raised and there was an upwards quirk at the corner of her mouth like she’d just decided that she was enjoying this conversation.

Harvey had no idea what to do with this. “Why?” he asked her, “because you just watched me stop a fight with my words and not my fists?”

“You could have used your fists. I saw you in the ring. You’ve got talent with your fists. But you didn’t.” She paused, before asking, “Why?”

Harvey shrugged, giving up on trying to have any control of this conversation. “Because I knew I could.”

“You could have just as easily done it with your fists.” She replied.

“Yeah,” Harvey told her, “That’s the point. It would have been easy to take that guy out, no effort at all. Talking to people, convincing them, sometimes it’s just more fun because there’s an actual challenge involved. Plus there’s less mess to clean up afterwards.”

She smiled then, with her whole mouth, her lips pulling back to reveal shiny white teeth. “And that is why I’m going to sponsor you.” Oddly, it was with a smile lighting up her face that it finally occurred to Harvey that this woman might be dangerous.

“Just for one season and if you do well and impress me, then I’ll sponsor the next season and continue until you have a degree in King’s Law. At which point you will come to work for me at my law firm until you’ve paid off your debt. If you’re as good as I think you’re going to be, then that shouldn’t take very long at all. I think you could make a lot of money.

All you have to do is accept my offer.”

Harvey was very glad he’d already given up on this conversation. “You want to sponsor me to learn law.”

“That’s correct.”

Harvey looked at this smiling, potentially dangerous woman. He looked behind him at the barracks he had spent the last two years in and couldn’t imagine ever calling home. He had no idea what he was about to agree to except that it seemed like the kind of opportunity that would never come his way again. “Alright. I accept.”

“Wonderful. I’ll have the paperwork drawn up and you can expect to hear from me tomorrow. In the meantime, pack your things and be ready to move out by the end of the week. Here’s my card. It’s been a pleasure meeting you Harvey Specter. I look forward to seeing how well you do as a lawyer.” With that she was turning and leaving, walking through the crowd like she expected it to part for her, and the amazing thing was, it did.

Harvey looked down to the card she had placed in his hand. Printed on it in stylised calligraphy was

Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke.

LAW FIRM.

He flipped it over and on the other side was a name.

_Jessica Pearson._


End file.
